


Library Confinement

by Inuy21



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: A bit of suspense, Affection, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Idiots in Love, Uninterrupted desk scene, because Julian deserves all the love, blowjob, for someone's special birthday, palace library, prompted smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: After Julian finds the key that was calling out to him in the palace library, things get a bit heated. (Uninterrupted desk scene)





	Library Confinement

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Julian's birthday week over on Tumblr. For Day 2: Love or Affection. 
> 
> Please I just really needed to write some fluffy smut for my fave boy. 
> 
> Also this is my first time writing this fandom, so hopefully I didn't screw it up too badly...

A screech came from outside. Katz jumped, startled at the loud noise, but Julian reacted more swiftly and drastically. His hands grabbed her shoulders, stooping as their bodies spun into a darkened corner. It took a moment for her brain and eyes to sync up and find Julian towering over her, protecting her, hiding her with shaky limbs. 

“Just a bird. Sorry…” he rasps.

A deep blush stains his cheeks and ears as his gaze trails down their bodies. The way their chests brush when they both breathe out. One of her legs trapped between his. Her fingers squeezing tight to his arms despite her focused gaze. Biting his lip, Julian groans at the back of his throat. 

“About everything. I’m sorry.” His head drops, looking askance as he continues, “I don’t know what I was thinking, rejecting you like I did.” A huffed breath of laughter escapes. “Temporary madness.” 

Julian cocked his head, waiting for her to interrupt but she doesn’t. “It perhaps goes without saying that I find you…very, very attractive. Whether I’m destined to hang or not. And if by some miracle, you find something attractive in me, too.” 

Another pause and still nothing. “But to what end?” he continued with practiced dramatic. “I pace, I drink, I tear my hair out and still I don’t know what to do.” He looks up; knowing his emotions, his passion for her is written all over his face. “Katz, what do you want me to do?”

With a smile, she lifts her hands to cup his face. “Kiss me, you fool.”

His eye goes wide for a split second, but then he’s grinning like the devil before swooping down muttering “if you insist” to capture her mouth with his. Leather-bound fingers curl at the back of her neck, pulling her closer. His other hand lands at the small of her back and she teeters forward. Her hands land on his chest as a squeak escapes her parted lips. 

Julian swallows the sound, his heart fluttering in his chest where one hand rests. He tenses, limbs trembling as she presses gentle caresses to his side. When he pulls back, she’s already biting her lip, light hazel eyes watching him, expectant. She knows, and yet. 

“Speak, please,” she whispers with a small nod. 

He shakes his head, grip loosening on her neck to toy with the collar of her clothing. “What can I say? This is neither the time nor the place, but who knows when we’ll get another chance?” A deep, calming breathe. “I want it all now. Ugh, how I’d like to ravish you…”

Joyous, quiet laughter erupts between them. “Don’t let the place stop you, Julian.” She wants him, too, more than she had wanted to convey after the way he had left her, but she was a forgiving person. She needed him to know that he could open with her. 

A smirk tilts his lips. When he made no move to continue their ravishing, Katz pushes up on her toes while tugging Julian down by the ears. She presses a lingering a kiss to his parted lips then threads her hands through his thick hair. He sighs, relaxing into the kiss, lips becoming more fervent by the moment. 

The thought of stopping crosses her mind. Worried that they might be caught, how easily it could happen, but then Julian is sweeping her off her feet as he leans back against the desk. Books clatter to the floor giving pause to the passion but not demolishing it. 

Julian grins widely, hands keeping her secure against him. “Don’t mind those.”

His lips seek hers once again, ardent. A low moan rumbles between them as Katz slips a leg between his. He arches into the touch, his fingers digging into her hips. She wants him, desperately. Wants to lave attention on him and let him know that all her affection belongs to him.

“Julian. Ilya,” she tests the name she’s heard so many times used by Asra and Portia. His one grey eye grows wide causing her to ask, “Is it okay to call you that?” 

A gentle smile curves his lips. “Call me anything you want.” A small grimace passes over his face. “Anything but Jules, that is.”

She giggles, a hand combing through the hair obscuring his eyepatch. Her giggles turn into a hum as the hand in his hair tightens, forcing his head against the desk. The other hand pushes at his coat before skimming down his side to his hip. “I want to ravish you, too. Here and now, Ilya.” 

A guttural groan vibrates his chest as her teeth sink into his neck—harder than she had bitten at the theater—sucking the skin between her teeth. The hand in his hair twists, exposing more of his neck. Her mouth lets up for less than second, opening wider, teeth tugging, tongue soothing. 

One gloved hand rounds the curve of her ass so his fingers can dig into the soft flesh. He hisses her name, head turning on its own to give her even more of his sensitive neck. She lets out a muffled moan, hips rolling against him setting off sparks. Then she pulls away, panting in his ear. 

“Tell me to stop. We shouldn’t be doing this here.” She didn’t look at him, couldn’t look at him. She was far too aroused and he wouldn’t turn her down. 

“Worst idea ever,” he panted happily. His fingers relax but don’t move as he arches his back and hips. “But if you stop I fear it may kill me.” His voice is pleading, just a bit on the dramatic side to get his point across. 

Katz stifles a laugh against his flushed and damp neck. “Well I can’t have you dying on me. That would go against everything we’re fighting for.” 

She presses a soft kiss against the disappearing mark she had worked so hard on creating. Then the hand at his hip slips between them, her knee nudging up along his thigh. Julian gasps, bites his lip. His free hand tangles in her long hair as he tilts his head further to the side, guiding her to that spot behind his ear. 

He shivers as her tongue runs along the skin followed by the rake of her teeth. A whimper breaks free when her hand squeezes along his hardened length, her knee pressing gently against his balls. He has to remember to breathe as her hand moves up and makes quick work undoing his trousers and dipping inside. Then with one last harsh bite to his neck, she moves away, propping herself over him. 

She takes in his flushed face, parted lips, pupil blown wide with lust. How is it that she’s fallen so hard so fast for this man? That she would do anything to see him happy, loved, and less reckless. A smile flits across her lips. And here she was taking a chance on getting caught by his sister or palace guards to have him coming undone. Perhaps he was a bad influence. 

“This is for you, Ilya.” She needs him to know. “I may be mad at you, but I won’t leave you. I won’t let you leave me again.” She pushes up from his chest, slithering down his body. “Will you let me spoil you?”

His lips move but no sound comes out as he watches her tug at his trousers. The hand still in her hair grips the strands, making her suck in a breath though her eyes never lose their brightness. He bites his lip as she manages to lower the material at his hips just enough to release his cock. A coy smile lifts her lips as she watches his erection bob free. Then she bites her lip and looks up, questioning. 

“Katz,” he breathes out, on edge, needing her touch, wanting her close. “Please,” he finally begs, “before I die.”

A soft chuckle floats from her lips and she dives in to give him a bruising kiss as a slender hand wraps around his cock. She’s teasing at first, taking her time even though he is about to explode. She nibbles at his lips before pulling away, leaving him trailing after her. 

The hand in her hair had loosened, but as she crouches down on her knees between his legs his fingers swim through the locks to latch onto her neck. She grunts at the pressure and he immediately, profusely apologizes even as her tongue runs up the length of him. Her tongue swirls around the tip and he groans low in his throat. Hazel eyes meet grey as she does it again. 

This is it. This is how he dies. It’s better than the hangman’s noose. Katz will be praised a hero for killing the evil Doctor Devorak. With his last breath he’ll thank her for putting him out of his misery—for giving this moment in time to be happy one last time. 

“Julian,” she calls, needing him with her. “Look at me, see me, watch me.” She opens her mouth and sucks the tip into her mouth. 

“I am,” he cries softly, vision blurring, craving more of her heat. 

She tsks, making a teasing pass over the head of his cock with her tongue. “You’re not seeing me, Julian.” 

He groans, fingers clutching at her neck once again and a heavy blush staining his already flushed cheeks. “Sorry, sorry.” He shakes his head, eye focusing on her smiling face. “I’m here.” Fingers loosen, untangle from her hair, dipping beneath the collar of her blouse. “Watching.” A wide grin splits his mouth, teeth bared. 

Katz laughs, lets her hand make a slow hard pump of his length then replaces the sensation with her mouth as her hand rests at the base of his cock. She hums when he whimpers again, his fingers clawing at her back. He gasps her name, hips starting to stutter until she presses them back down. He won’t last long, she knows, and she doesn’t want him to, not where they’re at anyway. 

It’s the thrill of it, being caught. He shouldn’t have let her continue, should’ve told her to stop. Instead he was here getting off on all of it—the danger, the suspense, the wet heat of her mouth around him as she takes him deeper. Her head bobs faster, eyes flicking up in his direction every few passes and each time he gifts her with a leering grin to let her know he’s still with her. 

She hums around him again, her hand moving with her mouth. He curses, his fingers tangling in her hair to hold her skull. This, this was bliss. Julian taking what he wanted, needed. She wouldn’t leave him. Couldn’t leave him now. She needed him just as he needed her. 

“Katz,” he warned, not sure if she could even pick up on it, but it was all he could say. 

Another hum. She wasn’t leaving him. He deserved this. His hips jerked under her hand, giving their own warning. She kept working him, hand and mouth, until he came. The hand on her head gripped, tugging the strands wrapped around his fingers and his body shuddered as he cried out. Then he was panting, letting her finally pull back to wipe at her mouth and chin. 

Without warning she’s attacked. Julian’s heavy, long-limbed frame pushes her to the floor. Her arms automatically wrap around his neck to steady and keep herself from hitting the ground too hard as he smothers her in kisses. His enthusiasm makes her giggle as his hands tug frantically at her clothes. 

“Stop.”

Julian freezes, takes the time to look at her, waits to hear what she wants from him. When she bites her lips and shakes her head, a frown mars his features. 

Katz lets her fingers comb up his neck into the thick mess of auburn hair. “I don’t need anything in return. Not here. We should figure out how we’re going to get you out of here without being seen.” She didn’t have enough energy to cast another disguising spell and hold it. It had been hard enough the first time. 

“I,” he starts, pushing off her to sit and readjust his clothing as he looks around the library. His face scrunches up as a pounding starts in his head. He shakes it off. “There isn’t much here, can you do another spell of some sort? To make me invisible?”

With a whimsical laugh, Katz shakes her head, her brain still fuzzy with arousal, unable to think clearly. It didn’t take long to recover when Portia’s voice suddenly rang out, warning them that the Countess was coming to check on them. 

“Shit,” both she and Julian murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments/Critiques are always welcome :D


End file.
